


Wishes

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Resurrection, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I will grant you three wishes,” the Djinn said again as Stiles stared at him.He was pretty sure this was all one big joke, mostly because there was no Aladdin like feeling to this. He didn’t rub a pretty golden lamp and the Djinn might have been blue but that was basically where the similarities ended.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 23, and the word was 'wishes'.

“I will grant you three wishes,” the Djinn said again as Stiles stared at him.

He was pretty sure this was all one big joke, mostly because there was no Aladdin like feeling to this. He didn’t rub a pretty golden lamp and the Djinn might have been blue but that was basically where the similarities ended.

Instead, Stiles had stumbled into an ancient stone circle, bones scattered everywhere, and it looked like that had awoken the Djinn. Who was covered head to toes in tattoos and scars. He didn’t make the most trusting picture, but he was offering three wishes to Stiles and who was he to decline that. He knew exactly what to use them for anyway.

“I want my mom back,” Stiles said without thinking too hard about it, but before the Djinn could answer him Scott was at his side.

“You can’t, Stiles,” he hissed and Stiles turned around to him.

“And why not, Scott?” he asked and Scott looked apologetic but he still opened his mouth.

“It’s not right to decide who gets to life and who gets to die. You cannot bring someone back and let other people be dead,” he explained and he sounded sorry, but also like he wasn’t about to back down.

“So you’re telling me you don’t want to have Allison back? You’re going to tell Chris that he doesn’t get to see his daughter again?” Stiles asked and Scott paled. “You’re going to look _me_ in the eye and tell me it’s not fair that I get to have my mom back?” he furiously asked and Scott flinched.

“We don’t know if we can trust him. Look at all these bones. Who knows how they died,” Scott tried again and Stiles shrugged.

“Maybe they asked for the wrong things,” he offhandedly said and then turned back to the Djinn.

He wouldn’t lose this opportunity because Scott felt like it was morally wrong or something. Stiles stumbled into this damn circle and he was going to take what the Djinn offered.

“I want my mom back,” he said again and the Djinn tilted his head in consideration.

“I cannot bring people back from the dead by myself. My magic is not strong enough. But you,” he said with his strange accent and walked around Stiles once. “You have magic of your own. I can root the wish into your magic; your magic will feed it, will keep it alive.”

“So you can do it?” Stiles asked.

“If you allow me to use your magic.”

“Is she going to be a zombie?” Stiles inquired, aware that just because the Djinn said he could bring her back, it didn’t mean she would be the same as before.

“She will be healthy and of sane mind,” the Djinn told him and Stiles nodded, decision already made.

“I wish to have my mom back,” he declared and the Djinn grinned at him before his eyes started to glow and Stiles felt someone grab for his magic.

It was a distinctly uncomfortable feeling, but he endured it and after a few seconds it was gone.

“She awaits you at home,” the Djinn declared and stared Stiles down. “What is your second wish?”

“I wish for Allison back,” Stiles said without a second thought and the same procedure went down again.

“And for your third wish?”

“You need to ask for an unlimited source of magic,” Peter suddenly spoke to his left and Stiles flinched.

“What? No. I’m going to ask for your family,” he said, like is should be obvious but Peter shook his head at him.

“I can only bring back one person per wish,” the Djinn interjected and Stiles frowned.

“Fine. Laura then,” he decided but Peter shook his head again.

“Stiles, think. He’s rooting this in your magic. You don’t have an unlimited supply of that. Sparks can run out. You need to ask him to make sure that never happens.”

There was this nibbling thought, that maybe Stiles should slow down and stop to think about this properly, like Peter demanded, but he couldn’t, not when the Djinn was right there and when he had the chance to maybe not make the Hale’s whole again, but at least mend something between Derek and Peter. So instead of taking it slow, he charged right on.

“Deaton said I’m the most powerful Spark he has ever seen,” Stiles said. “I think I can sustain this for as long as I want. Besides,” he flashed a quick smile at Peter, “if we get Laura back, maybe Derek will stop hating you.”

Something complicated flashed over Peter’s face at that, raw and open and hurting and surprised all at once and Stiles reached out to squeeze his hand.

“It will be fine,” he reassured him before he turned to the Djinn once more.

“Before I make my last wish, why are all these bones here?” he asked and the Djinn smiled a smile at him that made his blood turn cold.

“Not everyone asks for the right things. Not everyone uses the right words,” the Djinn told him and then asked again “Your third wish?”

“I wish for Laura back,” Stiles said, not thinking too hard about how easily he could have asked for the same wrong things as so many before, but the Djinn worked his magic again and suddenly the circle was just a circle once more.

“Aaaaand we just believe him that he brought them all back?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

“Djinns don’t lie,” Peter said. “They deceive, and strangle you with your own words, but they don’t lie. If he said he did it, it is done.” He turned to Stiles again. “This will hurt you more than you think,” he told him and then left without a look back.

Stiles looked at Scott, but Scott was resolutely staring at the ground and not meeting his eyes.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Stiles said but Scott didn’t look up.

“It’s not right,” he said again and straightened up, but still adverting his gaze. “It’s not right that someone gets to decide who comes back and who has to continue to suffer and mourn.”

“Say that again when Allison smiles at you, will you?” Stiles bit out and turned around, walking away from Scott.

He really didn’t need this black and white morality right now, not when his mom was waiting at home for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober for Writers, [day 24, 'breakable'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622247) is a direct continuation of this.


End file.
